A Assassin's Revenge
by demonfox21
Summary: Misaki is a lone assassin; her family was killed by the mafia called The Demon Bloods. She was only 7 when it happened and she was the only one that got away alive with only some flesh wounds. When she turned 15 she was a full trained assassin trained by the best assassins in the world and at the same time she was given a gift. rated M for laungage and violence


Misaki is a lone assassin; her family was killed by the mafia called The Demon Bloods. She was only 7 when it happened and she was the only one that got away alive with only some flesh wounds. When she turned 15 she was a full trained assassin trained by the best assassins in the world and at the same time she was given a gift. The gift of flying like a falcon, the sight of a cat with good balance, and the stealth of a fox. When she turned 21 she began her revenge on The Demon Bloods.

Usui is the hare to The Demon Bloods, he was never told of the history of the Mafia because his father felt like he was not ready to know and he did not trust Usui's loyalty to the family. He has a little sister who is 3 years younger than him and her name is Yumi. Her and Usui train in secret to help the family if there was ever an attack, they could care less on what happened to their dad but they loved their mom Yako.

The guards were on patrol around the property, Misaki sits in a tree watching closely to see when a good time to strike the guards would be.

"this is going to be close" she whispers to her self waiting for one of the guards to walk under the tree, she swings down and wraps her legs around the guard and pulls him up into the darkness of the branches. She covers his mouth and holds a knife to his neck, her cat-like eyes look to see if other guard saw.

"Do you have a family?" Misaki whispers

The guard nods yes, his heart beating against his chest and he gulps in fear

Where were you on the night of March 17 fourteen years ago and if you cry out for help I won't heist to kill you" she slowly pulls her hand away

He gasps "i-i-I was w-working at the m-m-mall" he whispers "please don't kill me" he cries

Misaki sighs "I'm not, thank you for telling the truth. Now I'm going to let you down and your going to help me into the house with out anyone seeing ok?" she stares into his eyes

"What are you?" he gulps again making her smile and put a hand made mask on

"I'm going to be the one who kills the boss here, now go make sure the other guards aren't around" she hooks her legs to him and lowers him to the floor

"y-y-yes ma'am" he walks off like nothing happened and lies to the guards to head to the north side for back up. He gives Misaki a hand signal to get to the back entrance. She jumps down next to him and pats his back

"Good job, go back you what ever you were doing" she vanishes into the darkened mansion. The man sinks to his knees scared that he was going to die.

Misaki sneaks around the halls seeing everything clearly like there were lights on, her feet land with silence and balance. She stops as a guard dog turns the corner spotting her; it gets down and starts growling at her.

"Shhh" she puts a finger to her mouth and hold the other out to the dog, it walks over and smells her. Misaki pats its head and it falls down and rolls on its back

"Good boy" she whispers

"Who's there?" Yumi pulls out her gun and shines a light on Misaki "INTRUDER" Yumi yells and all the lights turn on

Misaki gets up fast and looks around as the alarms go off, she turns and runs away from Yumi

"Get back here you masked person!" Yumi shouts and starts shooting at Misaki's feet

Usui runs out of his room with his gun loaded and pointed at the sound of shoots from Yumi. Misaki slides around the corner catching his off guard, he didn't even hear her running at him, he backs up and shoots right at her mask.

She falls back and her mask falls apart reveling her face to them. Yumi stops and stares in surprise

"It's a woman" Yumi says

Misaki jumps up and pulls out two knifes and bares her teeth in anger, Usui looks into her eye and he see the pain deep within her. She gets shot at in the shoulder by their dad; she yelps in pain and grabs her shoulder. She glares at their dad before breaking through the window growing wings to fly off with. The boss glares at Usui and Yuki.

"Why didn't you kill her!" he yells at them

"She didn't go after us she only held her ground, she didn't seem to be a threat to us sir" Usui growls

"Um dad? Do you know her? She didn't seem to like you every much" Yumi says

"What did you say?" their dad growls at her

"I mean sir" she looks down

"That's what I thought you said" he walks off

Usui grabs Yumi as soon as their dad was gone "lets go find her" he jumps down the window

"Why? She was going to attack us" Yumi follows him "and she isn't human!" she stays close to Usui

"I wont to know why she was there for are dick head father, and she is hurt you know I can't leave anyone hurt" he says as they walk into the wooded area that surrounds the house.

After walking for 30 minutes Yumi feels something warm hits her face, she looks up and shines a light up into the trees and more liquid drips on her face and she screams.

Ew-ew-ew-EW there's blood on my face!" she wipes it off her face then something hard hits the ground.

Usui picks it up and see's it's a bullet, he looks up in the tree but they can't see her "I'm going up, stand watch Yumi" Usui says and starts climbing up

"Be careful" Yumi says shining the light up for him "she could be dangerous" she adds

"She's not. To us at least" he says

Misaki looks down to see Usui climbing to her, she sits up and starts going higher but he grabs her foot. She tries to kick him off but his grip gets tighter.

"Let go" she says weakly

He could feel her shaking as she tries to hold onto the tree "no I have some questions that you might know the answers to and your hurt" he says

"We are here to help you" Yumi holds out a med-kit

"I bet its poisonous, and you dad sent you two to seal the same fait as my family did" Misaki growls "am I right?" she kicks Usui in the face to try and get away

"I want to know what he did to you and why you are out to get him, and that part I can saw when you gave him a death glare" Usui holds on tighter

Misaki spreads her wings and tries to fly up but the trees stopped her and both of them crash to the floor. Usui hugged her when they fell so she would land on him

"you ok?" he asks and he feels her blood soaking into his shirt really fast "crap, your losing to much blood" he looks at Yumi to come over and start patching Misaki up.

Misaki lost consciousness when they hit the ground, but she could hear everything that was going on around her. Hours pass and she starts to wake up a little, she looks around the room and notices the walls and ceiling were made of stone. She sits up fast and grabs her shoulder in pain.

"Shit" she growls

"Don't move so much" Usui say sitting next to the bed she was in

Misaki glares at him "where am I" she growls

"Usui and I brought you to are secret hide out. Are dad wont find her here so don't worry" Yumi smiles

Misaki falls back to the bed "I'm not going to let my guard down; I still don't know what you are plotting. But I will rest here or now until I feel up to moving around" she looks at her shoulder

"I cleaned up the wound and stitched it up for you, then we gave you some blood that we had for emergencies like this" Yumi walks over "and my name is Yumi if you want to know" she adds kindly

Misaki looks at Yumi "Yumi huh? Then I take it you are Usui?" she looks at Usui

"Will you tell us your name? You know are names so I think its only fare" he says

Misaki looks away "I will not" she huffs

Yumi frowns "why not" she whines

"Because even if you helped me you could still be working on your dad's side" Misaki rolls of the bed and away from them "now don't come near me" she growls

"What can you tell us about are dad, and what did he do to your family?" Usui walks closer to her

She looks at him then down "you really want to know what happened 14 years ago?" she sits up

"Yes please" Yumi runs over and sit next to her like a kid in story time

Misaki sighs "me and my family just finished collecting money for my mom's surgery, she had something wrong with her spin that made her legs not work right" she starts

That night I woke up to the smell of smoke and I ran to my parent's room. We all got out of the house and a group of men with torches and gasoline light the ground on fire making a ring go around us" she pauses

"My dad tossed me over the fire behind us, he when to grab my baby brother but the men began shooting. I ran into the thick brush to hide but I was still able to see out and as the fire died down I saw the look of happiness on that mans face as he kicks my dead families bodies" she growls in anger as tears began dropping from her eyes "I ran out and runs right at him, and bit onto his back tearing a big piece of flesh off. Then I ran away and hide then the rest of the 14 years I spent training and plotting my revenge on him and anyone that gets in my way" she gets up and punches the wall

Usui and Yumi's eyes were wide in shock "I never thought he would ever do something like that for fun" Yumi starts crying "I'm so sorry" she cries

"That son of a bitch" Usui growls and gets up "let me help you" he walks over to Misaki "let me help you kill my dad" he growls

"Me to" Yumi says still crying

Misaki looks at them wiping her tears off her eyes "why would you kill your own dad?" she asks

"because he's a ass hole" both Usui and Yumi say at the same time


End file.
